Disciplines
Chimerstry A Character with the Auspex power Sense the Unseen, add their Auspex rating to all rolls made to disbelieve the illusion and on a critical success they pierce the illusion entirely. Level 1 Ignis Fatuus The vampire can create simple static illusions that can confound a single sense. For instance he can create the sound of horse’s hooves, the smell of hay, the appearance of a shining jewel, or even the feel of a hand pushing inside a pocket. While tactile illusions can be felt, they cannot harm anyone nor do any real damage. *Cost: One rouse check *Dice Pool: Manipulation + Chimerstry vs Composure + Resolve *System: The Vampire can create one minor illusion of his choice, this could be a tactile illusion as a hot plate, or ghostly sounds as well as brief visible figments. These illusions can only affect one person at a time. To convince a target that his illusion is real, he must win out on a contested roll. If the victim wins out on the roll they realize 'something' is off, but they wont automatically realize what they experienced was an illusion unless they have reasonable ground to believe so. *Duration: Concentration Level 2 Chameleon With chameleon the Vampire is capable of weaving illusions around himself, primarily affecting his clothing or his general appearance. While he cannot change his appearance per se, chameleon allows hims to change the way his attire is perceived by others, how he smells, how it feels to touch him and so forth. This power is most often employed to fashion nearly infalable disguises for the Ravnos to live out their reputation as confidence tricksters. *Cost: One Rouse check *System: The player makes the rouse check to activate Chameleon, hence forth he can add his Chimerstry rating to any roll involving disguising himself or hiding by fading into the background. *Duration: One Scene Level 3 Phantasm ''' Phantasm allows the vampire to generation illusions that aren't only able to be perceived by all those for whom it is intended, but now, unlike ignis fatuus, they move and fool all the senses all at once. This power still can't be used to inflict any sort of serious or lasting harm, if interacted with the illusions will seem solid but they cannot be used to hurt anyone. *Cost: One Rouse check *Dice Pool: Charisma + Chimerstry vs Willpower, but only if under scrutiny. *System: The player makes a rouse check to activate Phantasm, this power affects a number of cubic meters equal to 5 x the vampires rating in Chimerstry. All illusions created with this power seem completely real and only when examined closely can a target attempt to disbelieve the ephemeral nature of the figments created. If a victim of this power should manage to disbelieve this illusion they wont automatically know it to be illusory, just that there's something 'wrong'. A Vampire can burn a point of willpower to allow the illusion to persist for a scene without the vampires need for concentration, this makes the illusion react naturally as long as it's being interacted with. However once the illusion has been made persistent the vampire must reactivate this power to sculpt and mold it to his liking. *Duration: Concentration, special Level 4 '''Ephemeral Hospitality With this power the Vampire is capable of producing powerful, programmed but localized illusions most often employed to protect their havens or other areas of interest. The vampire could cause a shoddy, rundown apartment to appear like a beautiful high-rise condo the momen the door is opened, or make a crime scene appear completely uninteresting and mundane as soon as the light switch is turned on. Some have been known to leave messages in the form of illusory voices, ephemeral letters or deal with threats in the form of phantasmal monsters. The sheer utility of this power, is why most Ravnos are so incredibly hard to pin down. *Cost: Two rouse checks *Dice Pool: Wits + Chimerstry *System: The vampire can affect a number of cubic meters equal to 10 times his Chimerstry rating, this areas can be covered in whatever illusion the caster wishes upon whatever trigger he designates. For instance he could cause his entire apartment to be blanketed in an illusion hiding away incriminating evidence, should anyone open his door without speaking a code phrase. This illusion otherwise works exactly like Phantasm. Alternatively if a Vampire has Chimerstry 5, they can take one point of aggravated willpower damage to permanently cover an area, of the same measurements as above, in an illusion with a permanent duration. *Duration: Until triggered, special Level 5 Horrid Reality The vampire now has the ability to refine her tricks into very realistic pervasive illusions that affect only one person. The illusion is so real that the victim believes completely in its reality, even to the point of taking damage from it. As such, an illusionary wall would prevent a victim’s escape and an illusionary fire would burn a victim. This power only affects one person, but everyone can see the illusion he suffers from. Other people may attempt to convince the victim that the illusion is not real, though he has a hard time believing them. A victim with Auspex can still attempt to see through the illusion *Cost: One rouse check *Dice Pool: Special *System: A Horrid Reality illusion costs two Rouse checks and burns one point of willpower from the vampire using it, it lasts for a scene and exists only inside the mind of its victim. To everyone else the illusion appears as a clearly transparent image. The illusion could be virtually anything, as long as you're able to sense the victims surroundings, you can project whatever reality into their mind you see fit. Some examples could be to create a monster out of myth and have it assault the victim, in this case you roll Intelligence + Chimerstry and your victim can defend as normal by rolling out of the way, blocking etc. Or your victim could be exposed to horrible scenarios of torture and other vile business, in this case they defend with Composure + Resolve. Any damage the victim takes goes straight to their Willpower, this power deals superficial damage to supernatural beings and aggravated damage to humans. though any damage sustained disappear after the victim has gone to sleep(Daysleep for vampires). If a victim has taken their entire Willpower bar as aggravated damage, they immediately slip into torpor for the night whereas humans suffer a shock and die. This power is often employed as punishment or torture, a truly horrible power indeed that might stain a users humanity. *Duration: One scene Daimonion Ripped from the whispers of those bound to the earth, a voice torn from the throat of the first sorcerers who called to the Abyss sings through Baali blood. Damionion is a cry across Creation, stretching from this world to a place forsaken, and power comes along the echo that returns. Someday, the Baali bloodline will scream, and that shout will shatter the world. For now, they use Daimonion to softly lull others to sleep and bid them dream of fire and darkness. Characters with True Faith are more resistant to the Baali’s darkness. Subtract a victim’s True Faith rating from all rolls to activate Daimonion powers against her. This includes secondary targeting rolls, such as the roll to hit with tormented Essence. Level 1 Sense the Sin Every jewel has a fault, and every man has a vice. The best way to shatter a jewel is to strike that fault, and the best way to shatter a man is to hammer his vice. This power allows the Baali to find a target’s particular vice and glean their secrets with a glance. * Cost: None * System: Roll Wits + Daimonion against living or undead beings; the difficulty is equal to the subject’s current Resolve. Success indicates the Baali has gleaned insight into the subject’s weakness. This is information like a low Attribute, weak Willpower, or recent actions that violated the subject’s Humanity. A margin of two might yield a beloved vice or casual secret. A margin of three or more yield a central Derangement or formative trauma from the subject’s past. Level 2 Fear of the Void Once you know a subject’s vices, manipulating them is easy. Converting vices of pleasure into waves of existential terror is a greater trick. Speaking in soft tones of primeval horror, the Baali inflames her victim’s traumas., * Cost: None * System':' The Baali must first successfully use Sense the Sin or another method to learn the target’s secrets or fears. She must then speak to the target, mocking his insecurities with her tone. A successful Wits + Intimidation roll against the target Composure + Resolve, drives the victim into furious fits of terror. A margin of one causes panicked flight similar to Rötschreck, while three causes an inflamed Derangement (Storyteller’s choice) and four or more causes catatonia. All effects last for the remainder of the scene. Mortals and supernatural creatures bound to strong emotions (such as fae or ghosts) may not contest this roll. Level 3 Tormented Essence The Baali know their place in the universe and within the hierarchy of their masters. Suffering trickles downward, and the Baali stand within that torrent. Calling on the torment in their blood, the Baali may hurl a blazing bolt of infernal pain at their enemies. Nerves cry out, wood turns to ash, stone melts, and flesh disintegrates utterly. * Cost: One Rouse check * System: The character gathers infernal pain into their hands; most commonly this manifests as a bolt of black flame, but sickening-hued lightning or slick black tentacles are just as common. Regardless, the power creates a missile that inflicts aggravated damage. A vampire can Rouse the blood an number of times equal to their Blood potency -2, each extra rouse adds one dice to the final role. The player rolls Dexterity + Daimonion to hit the target, who may dodge as normal. Vampires confronted with this power make Rötschreck checks (at difficulty 2), regardless of the power’s form. Interestingly, this power is doubly effective against demons and other spirits, whose corporeal forms react poorly to the stuff of torment. Against such creatures, each rouse check becomes two dice instead of one. Tainted Touch By calling upon the dark humors infecting his own body, the Baali can now not only infect the minds of his victims but also their bodies. Using his dark powers, tendrils of corruption will leap from his touch to surreptitiously infect the victim touched with terrible disease and bodily decay. * Cost: One Rouse check * System: The Baali roll a Dex + Daimonion against the targets Stamina + Resolve or Stamina + Athletics, targets choice. Should the Baali succeed the target will suffer under a terrible wasting disease with an immediate onset time. Humans will begin wasting away immediately, losing one dot of permanent health plus one dot of permanent health each day after the first for a number of days equal to the margin of the success. Vampires being far less susceptible to disease than mortals suffer a great deal less too. They take one Health damage per day, which can be healed normally, but due to bursting pustules and open sores Vampires suffer a minus * Duration: Special Level 4 Psychomachia Prudentius was a Roman poet who wrote the Psychomachia – “the Battle of Souls,” describing the struggle of faith against idolatry and vice. Baali know this game, and they play to win. With this power, the vampire combines the ability to read a victim’s psyche with the ability to rend spiritual matter. Psychomachia breathes infernal life into the target’s vice, forcing the victim to act the hero and literally battle her inner demons. * Cost: One rouse check * System: After successfully using Sense the Sin, the vampire forces the target to roll the lower of Resolve or Composure at a difficulty equal to the Baali's initial successes achieved on Sense the Sin. Failing this pits the target against a personified apparition of the victim’s own vice summoned from her darker self. A botch indicates the target has been overwhelmed and becomes possessed by his dark passenger. A failure results in a literal fight between the two, though this may take the form of any conflict, such as an abusive argument rather than a physical battle. The assailant is a Storyteller character with traits equivalent or slightly inferior to the victim’s. Targets with a low Humanity score face significantly more powerful opposition (+1 to all traits for every level of Humanity below 5). The wounds inflicted by the dark entity are illusory, though they can force a mortal into catatonia or a vampire into torpor upon a phantom “death.” The phantasm vanishes on their defeat or the Baali’s loss of concentration. * Duration: Concentration (Can only do 2 dice worth of actions every turn) Level 5 Condemnation The Children of Baal relish the opportunity to importune dark energies into the waking world. With this power, the Baali levies a curse upon her victim, drawing upon the tormented might of their blood to work their will upon fate. * Two rouse checks * System: An Intelligence + Daimonion roll against the targets Willpower dictates the length and severity of the curse. Successes must be split between both these effects, as per the sidebar below. Curses with zero successes allotted to duration last for one night. The Baali may choose to end the curse at any time, but they rarely do so. Storytellers should feel free to invent creative or story-appropriate curses. At five successes, a Baali may rip a demon out of a mortal host or relic and fling it back to Hell, but they only do so against the most recalcitrant. * Duration: Special Revoke Life It has always been the fear of many a medieval peasant, that a witch would come and steal the life of their children. This Power might be the exact reason for such a fear, as it it allows the Baali to mimic life for a night as he pulls the life from his victim to invest it into his body, strengthening his undead flesh and giving him a reprieve from the curse of Caine if only for a night. * Cost: A rouse check * System: The Baali must have a helpless sacrifice present for the Ritual, this sacrifice must be a human virgin. The Baali must succeed at an Intelligence + Daimonion roll against a difficulty of the targets Stamina or Resolve, which ever is higher. Upon a success the Baali sucks out the targets remaining life force, this empowers the vampire by it appear completely human, his skin is warm, his blood pumps, he can both eat and digest food, have sex, his hair will grow and in all respects he'll serve as a high powered human till the sun comes up. Should he roll a critical success, the effect lasts throughout the day permitting him to live out a day as a human with no penalty for being awake during the day. However being in the sun is still painful and the Vampire's health pool is halved during time spent in direct sunlight. Performing this vile ritual incurs a minimum of 3 stains, unless the Baali's convictions can cushion the blow. A Baali can enact this ritual upon a virgin child, adding 2 extra dice to the roll, however doing so increases the penalty to 4 stains. * Duration: Special Dementation Level 1 Incubus Passion The vampire stirs his victim’s emotions, either heightening them to a fevered pitch or blunting them until the target is completely desensitized. The Cainite may not choose which emotion is affected; she may only amplify or dull emotions already present in the target. In this way, a vampire can inflame mild irritation into quivering rage or atrophy true love into casual interest. * Cost: Free * Dice Pool: Charisma + Dementation * System: The character talks to her victim, and the vampire’s player rolls Charisma + Dementation against a targets Composure + Resolve, unprepared mortals get no roll. The margin determines the duration of the altered state of feeling. Effects of this power might include one- or two-point additions or subtractions to difficulties of frenzy rolls, Virtue rolls, rolls to resist Presence powers, etc. * Duration: A margin of 1 lasts for 1 minute, margin of 2 has the power lasting for 1 hour, a margin of 3 has the power last for one night, 4 a week, 5 a month and so on. Level 2 Soul Haunting A brief speech to a target allows the vampire to touch the sacred or profane within her victim, destroying the banal concerns that keep those urges from making themselves known. These urges manifest as visions, scents, and sounds of divinity revealing themselves in the most mundane of places. Victims report that these images tend to follow a general theme: angels or demons (or a culturally appropriate religious figure, including ancestors) dramatically recounting and reenacting the victim’s greatest fears and repressed secrets. Even if the victim ignores these visions, more insidious is the subtle altering of their senses — a prince’s genuine sympathy can become mocking pity, while the false lust of an Alamut houri ghoul becomes all-consuming passion. Even if visions are ignored, the victim’s trust in their senses is utterly compromised. * Cost: One Rouse check * Dice Pool: Manipulation + Insight against the victims willpower * System: The vampire spends three turns speaking to the victim, after which the player makes his rouse check and the rolls are made. The margin determines the length of the visions. Precisely when they manifest or what form the visions take is up to the Storyteller, but they inflict a -2 penalty to all dice pools for two turns after manifestation. * Duration: Margin of 1 lasts for one night, of 2 is two nights, 3 is a week, 4 is a month, 5 is three months. Tendrils of Madness * Amalgam: Obfuscate 2 This subtle power requires nothing more than casual conversation, as the vampire’s insidious influence hides between the lines and inflections employed. The victim finds themselves increasingly agitated as their inner demons bubble to the surface, eventually drowning out all rhyme and reason. * Cost: One rouse check per scene * Dice Pool: Manipulation + Dementation vs Composure + Intelligence * System: After engaging in conversation with a victim, the user can activate this power. For the duration of the scene, the user may attack a single individual each turn in a Manipulation + Dementation vs Composure + Intelligence conflict, causing Superficial damage to Willpower. A mortal who becomes Impaired by this power experiences a nervous breakdown or psychotic break, the shape and nature of which depends on their personality (and perhaps their blood Resonance). A vampire that becomes Impaired by this power must immediately succumb to a Compulsion, as chosen by the power’s user. If the user wants to affect multiple victims, they need to make a separate Rouse Check for each one. * Duration: One scene Level 3 Eyes of Chaos Fleeting clarity hides within insanity; a shattered mirror reflects more than one unbroken one. This level of Dementation is responsible for the Malkavians’ reputation of gleaning hidden truths, and their tendency to speak those truths to power. She may scrutinize the “patterns” of personal interaction or even random events in nature itself in order to reveal a hidden truth about the situation she’s in. The character need not ask a question — the patterns are obvious at even a moment’s glance. * Cost: One Rouse check * Dice Pool: Dementation * System: This power may only be used when scrutinizing a complex pattern or event, such as the interactions of a vampiric court or the clash of an army. Analyzing the blood spatter flicked from one’s fingers or the spill of entrails works just as well, however. Roll; the difficulty varies based on available information and the vampire’s familiarity with the situation. A court in the vampire’s home culture and domain might be difficulty 2, while a foreign court (or the clash of two foreign armies) is difficulty 3. A completely alien encounter (encountering one of the mysterious Cathayan vampires, or even just meeting an Anda) could be difficulty 5. The player asks the Storyteller a direct question about the situation at hand. This can be virtually anything related to hidden truths. The answers are related to the player directly and to the character via metaphors and imagery, with a greater success margin providing a clearer and more complete answer. Failure produces imagery unrelated to the matter at hand, while a bestial failure on the roll relates a completely untrue but nevertheless believable answer, which may explain some of the more radical Malkavian behavior. Viable questions include, but are not limited to: • What’s the worst choice I could make? • What’s the safest choice? • Is this person being controlled by another? • What’s the underlying or hidden message here? • How relevant to our overarching goals is this scene? Level 4 Fire Voice Fire is coming. Deep in their dead hearts, every Malkavian knows this. One must be adept at fleeing when it does. By merely addressing a crowd, the vampire can put the fear of fire into them, forcing the listeners to abandon reason and higher thought. The demons of their mind take on a terrifying fiery mien, and they cannot help but run. * Cost: One rouse check * Dice Pool: Charisma + Intimidation opposed by Willpower * System: This power is a focused, more potent Soul Haunting. The vampire still rolls; success on the roll now allows the vampire to affect one target per success, although all potential victims must still be listening to the vampire’s voice for three turns. Affected victims immediately fly into a Rötschreck–like blind fear. Vampires (or other creatures capable of frenzy, such as lupines) may make a Rötschreck test. Mortals are automatically affected and don’t remember their actions while frightened. The frenzy or fear lasts for a scene, with the Soul Haunting effect lasting for an additional night thereafter (and with especially fiery imagery). vampires and others may test as usual to break their frenzy. The vampire using Fire Voice must also test for Rötschreck upon invoking this power, though one success is enough to overcome his own fear. If the vampire invoking this power rolls a bestial failure, he immediately descends into the red fear himself * Duration: One scene, then one night. See text Level 5 Shedding the Mask Malkavians learn to hide their insanity, lest it make them a target. Others don’t have that practice. At the apex of Dementation mastery, the vampire may overwhelm their victim with insanity, shattering their conscious mind and warping their personality to serve the whims of madness. * Cost: One rouse check * Dice Pool: Manipulation + Intimidate vs Willpower * System: The vampire must gain her target’s undivided attention for at least one full turn to enact this power. The player makes a rouse check and rolls. If the roll is successful, the victim is afflicted with a terrible Derangement — this impose the victim with a penalty similar to that of the Malkavian madness of a Bane severity equal to the vampires own blood potency, or the victims which ever is higher. This Bane takes effect immediately, additionally the target is subjected to at least one clan compulsion. On a Critical success the target also suffers a general compulsion. * Duration: The duration varies, the derangement lasts for a single scene whereas the compulsions last until fulfilled. Quietus Level 1 Blood Essence This power provides definitive proof of a vanquished foe. Terrifying to behold, Blood Essence demonstrates one of the most frightening aspects of this Discipline: the ability to distill the essence of what Cainites refer to as the “heart’s blood,” the holy or unholy life force that contains a being’s soul. * Cost: One Rouse check * Dice pool: Willpower * System: Functioning even on mortals, the character must exsanguinate his victim of all but one rouse checks worth of blood (or drain all blood entirely if the victim is a Cainite). He then pricks his finger and marks the victim’s bare chest, near the heart, with a speck of his vitae. The player rolls a rouse check, spurring the speck of vitae to seep into the target’s skin. Then make an extended Willpower roll imposing a level of unsoakable aggravated damage to the victim per success. As in diablerie, if the victim remains alert during process, she can fight back. Should a vampire fail on the roll, he must pause, but can continue again next turn. Once all health levels have been exhausted, the vampire tears open the victim’s breast, moving past the rib cage to extract the heart. The vampire’s own blood has calcified the heart into a semi-translucent grayish-white flask known as a “Debitum.” The Debitum enshrouds the spiritual essence (the “heart’s-blood”) of the victim – which, if examined in detail, can be seen encased within, swimming in despair. Heart’s-blood preserved in this way endures indefinitely. If vampiric fangs pierce it, the heart reanimates, pumping a cupful of celadon-colored, aqueous, non-burning flame vaguely resembling the victim into the vampire’s maw. If the victim is a Cainite, upon devouring the essence, the vampire reaps all benefits and potential pitfalls of successfully diablerizing the victim, without risking the blood oath. A Debitum crumbles to ash if left vulnerable to fire or sunlight, or when emptied of its contents. Blood Tempering A Cainite may instill vampiric vitality into an item drenched in her blood. Since antiquity, Viziers have made use of this power to conserve both common materials and the ancient relics of the clan. * Cost: Up to 5 Rouse checks * Dice Pool: Intelligence + Craft * System: The player must make a rouse check and one turn per size by cubic foot/30 liters that an object occupies (minimum 1, maximum 5) then rolls Intelligence + Crafts. A book or scroll may require as little as one rouse check, the average sword may need two, while a door might consume as many as 4 rouse checks and several turns to lightly coat it. The item acquires a vampire’s susceptibility to fire and sunlight, but it gains an amount of extra health equal to the character’s dots in Quietus. It also gains immunity to erosion by time or elements, such as wind and water, for a period of time based on the successes rolled. * Duration: A Margin 1 protects the item for 1 day, 2 protects it for a week, 3 protects it for a month, 4 protects it for a year and a 5 will grant the item indefinite protection Level 2 Truth of Blood As a means to assure that their judgments are firmly grounded in truth, this power allows a vampire to use the blood of an individual being questioned to divine not only the truth of the subject’s words, but the truth behind those words. * Cost: One rouse check * Dice Pool: Wits + Awareness vs Willpower * System: To use this power, the Cainite must have one rouse checks worth of the target’s blood, which she pours into an open container capable of holding the fluid indefinitely, such as a basin or goblet. The container must have dimensions that permit her to, at the least, dip one finger into the vitae for the duration of the questioning. This power lasts for one scene or until the questioner stops touching the blood. The blood reduces until spent, gradually moldering into a thin red mist that dissipates entirely to vapor by the scene’s conclusion. At the start of the scene, the player burns a point of Willpower. For each statement made by the target that the character wishes to examine, the player rolls. Success margins on the roll indicate the degree of truth or falsehood that the questioner becomes aware of. Each margin of success builds upon the last. For example, if you roll four successes, you receive all the results up to four successes. Scorpion's Touch The vampire can transmute some of their Blood into a paralyzing poison, capable of affecting mortals and vampires alike. They can use this ichor to coat bladed weapons, or even spit it at a target. Scorpionated Blood incapacitates affected mortals, while hampering vampires if not necessarily rendering them helpless. Specific breathing and biofeedback exercises practiced by some secret societies form the best defense against this Blood, aside from Fortitude. * Cost: One or more Rouse Checks * Dice Pool: Strength + Blood Sorcery vs Stamina + Occult or Fortitude * System: The user concentrates for a turn and forces Blood through an open, usually selfinflicted, wound. Each Rouse Check worth of poison made takes a turn and emits enough Blood to coat one bladed melee weapon stickily or to fill one mouthful to be spat at a foe. Spitting poison at someone involves a Dexterity + Athletics attack roll (which can be dodged like any ranged attack), although vampires have been known to French kiss a victim and transfer the poison that way. Even more subtle vampires scorpionate their Blood to poison would-be diablerists: drinking poisoned Blood from the vein guarantees a hit! Aside from such vein-to-fang transmission, however, scorpionated Blood is a contact poison that sublimes away in liquids and is too viscous to inject with a syringe. The user cannot poison beverages with it or (thanks to the pressure differential) inject it by their own bite. Arrowheads and bullets carry too little Blood to use this power with ranged weapons; the effect does not last long enough for the user to fill hollow bullets with scorpionated Blood. If the poison hits, the user rolls a contest of Strength + Blood Sorcery vs Stamina + Occult. (Vampires with Fortitude may resist with Stamina + Fortitude.) If the user wins, the poison does the margin in Aggravated Health damage to mortals and in non-halved Superficial Health damage to vampires. A mortal who takes even one point of damage collapses unconscious. * Duration: The poison remains potent for one scene Level 3 Dragon's Call With the slightest scratch delivering a dab of blood to mingle with that of the target’s, Dagon’s Call twists a victim’s vitae against him. The target’s eyes swell and take a deep burgundy hue, muscles seize and veins bulge beneath the skin, and thin trickles of vibrant scarlet bleed into tiny rivers from all openings in the anatomy. This nightmarish affliction persists until the target collapses in agony or death throes, leaving no trace of the attacker’s presence. * Cost: Burn a willpower points * Dice Pool: Wits + Awareness vs Stamina + Occult or Stamina + Fortitude * System: In order to use this power, the character’s blood must first be ingested or enter the target’s bloodstream, usually through drinking (even from a ghoul belonging to the character) or being pierced by a bloodied weapon. The character waits a minimum of one hour for her blood to be fully absorbed, entering the circulatory system to securely grip the victim deeply. After a moment’s concentration, the vampire bursts her target’s blood vessels, internally constricting the target’s whole body by flooding it with ruptured hemoglobin that strangles him from within. To activate this power, the player must burn one Willpower point and rolls Wits + Awareness against the targets Stamina + Occult or if the victim has fortitude, Stamina + Fortitude. The target suffers levels of non-halved superficial damage equal to the margin. To continue rending her opponent from within, the player may spend additional Willpower each turn after the first, accompanied by further contested rolls, until she is defeated on a roll. A mortal takes aggravated damage from this power. The player can chose to wait for as long as they wish before activating this power, however the longer the wait or the longer the distance the target of the power receives additional dice in defense. A vampire that reaches Hunger 5 is no longer under the effect of this power. This is considered Blood magic for the purpose of tracking and tracing it alone. Cleansed in Blood By using the power of vitae to cleanse and restore, the vampire releases her blood, allowing it to wash over another and carry away spiritual impurities from outside influences. This power cleanses the target’s soul, purging his mind of externally imposed supernatural taints and stains. ** Cost: One rouse check and the target burns a Willpower point ** Dice Pool: Willpower vs Blood potency + Discipline (Special) ** System: The character baptizes the forehead of the intended subject with one blood point, then places her hands on his head. Both parties spend a minimum of one hour in deep concentration per power that the subject wishes to eliminate. The player rolls Willpower against the Blood Potency + Discipline of the controller. If the roll is a success, it removes the effects of that power. A failure wastes the blood spent and requires another attempt. Cleansed in Blood can erase current and ongoing influences from Dominate, Dementation, Presence, or similar effects, but does not shield the subject from or ward him against those powers in the future. This power does not remove non-supernatural techniques of persuasion, hypnosis, brainwashing, or genuine emotional states, and cannot dispel dispositions imparted by the subject’s clan or bloodline or influences transmitted by blood, such as a blood bond. A character cannot use Cleansed in Blood on herself. Level 4 Ripples of the Heart With this power, a vampire can leave an emotional echo that resonates in her own blood or the blood of those from whom she feeds. * Cost: One Rouse check * Dice Pool: Charisma + Insight * System: The vampire drinks one rouse checks worth of blood from a subject and spends a minute concentrating on the emotion he wishes to imprint on her blood. The player makes a rouse check and rolls Charisma + Insight (DC 1 if the subject is currently feeling this emotion, 3 if not and DC 5 if the target is feeling the polar opposite). A subject’s blood can only carry one emotion at a time; efforts to overlap multiple Ripples of the Heart on the same subject have no effect. The vampire and the subject are immune to the emotional effects they generate through this power, but not the effects of others who use it. A vampire may induce this power upon a living being, another Cainite (incurring a blood bond as normal), or himself as a defensive measure. The subject’s blood carries the imprinted emotion for a number of days equal to the successes rolled. Anyone who swallows the subject’s vitae rolls Willpower at a DC equal to the original successes rolled by the player. The emotion overtakes the drinker to a degree and for a number of hours dependent on how much hunger was slaked: one hunger results in a noticeable mood swing that lingers for an hour. Slaking three or more enthralls the drinker for the better part of an evening, overwhelming faculties to supplant all other thoughts and feelings. The effects of taking the last drink may be spectacular or catastrophic. A draught of fear paralyzes the drinker, causing her to panic and flee screaming in trembling terror if shaken by any sudden sound or movement. One overcome with hate might eviscerate an object unlucky enough to capture the attention of her wrath, while a romantically impassioned vampire could quite conceivably fall in love with her supper (or other hapless bystander). Ripples of the Heart can embolden allies before battle, invigorating them with bravery or steadying their nerves by calming restless anxiety with determination and courage. Strategic applications include protecting herds or offensively deploying “tainted” kine and animals into enemy territory to weaken an adversary’s defenses. A Vampire can use this power to change the resonance of blood by one step for every 3 successes rolled, this will not invoke the other benefits of this power, but carries with it its own benefit. * Duration: Special Baal's Caress The vampire can transmute their Blood into an extremely aggressive poison, lethal to mortal and Kindred alike. * Cost: One or more Rouse Checks * Dice Pool: Strength + Quietus vs Stamina + Occult or Fortitude * System: This power uses the same system (and its poison has the same restrictions) as Scorpion’s Touch, with increased damage. If the poison hits, the user rolls a contest of Strength + Quietus vs Stamina + Occult. (Vampires with Fortitude may resist with Fortitude in lieu of the Occult Skill.) If the user wins, the poison does the margin in Aggravated Health damage to mortals and vampires alike. A mortal who takes even one point of damage dies instantly. If a vampire target takes Aggravated damage from this poison, the user rolls the contest again; on a win, the vampire enters torpor when next they go to sleep. * Duration: The poison remains potent for one scene Level 5 Quicken the Mortal's Blood To maximize the amount of nourishment possible from a mortal’s blood, those developing Quietus caneventually evolve exceptional control over how they process the vitae they imbibe. * System: The Vampire hence forth removes 2 points of hunger, for each 1 they would've slaked from ordinary feeding from a mortal or Cainite. * Duration: Passive Blood Sweat If a victim harbors a shred of remorse or pride for actions he has undertaken, a master of Blood Sweat can induce a torrential outpouring of vitae as a sudden rush of sanguinary perspiration soaks the victim’s clothes and puddles at his feet. * Cost: Burn one Willpower * Dice Pool: Manipulation + Quietus vs Willpower * System: The Cainite must be in contact with at least a drop of the target’s fresh vitae. The character spends three turns concentrating on the victim, who must be within the character’s line of sight. Burns a Willpower point and rolls Manipulation + Quietus against the targets Willpower. The victim increases his hunger by 1 per success margin, which he perspires. Blood lost through this process is considered dead and inert, providing no sustenance to a vampire. It could, however, inspire frenzy in hungry Cainites. Additionally, the target is emotionally compromised by feelings of guilt and remorse for past transgressions, or a spiteful compulsion to boast. Storytellers should suit the effect to the victim’s Road and Virtues. The number of successes rolled denotes the gravity of this impulse: with one success margin, the target receives a slight twinge of conscience, while five or more successes results in an excited exultation of his crimes. * Duration: One scene Next Tit Fluf * Cost: * Dice Pool: * System: * Duration: